


A Note and a Bowl of Fruit (#14 Time)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [209]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is running late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note and a Bowl of Fruit (#14 Time)

  
“Sinclair are we doing this or not?” Ian shouted over the noise of the chopper.

“Got somewhere to be?”

“Yes! I’m late for class.”

“I’ll write you a note.”

~

Ian hurried through the classroom door.

“Mr. Edgerton, if you insist on being tardy and wasting your own time…” Ian shoved a note into the teacher’s hand and quickly began to setup his paints. “A note from your mother?” The class chuckled. The teacher opened it and began to read out loud. “To whom in may concern, please forgive _Agent_ Edgerton for being late. We would not have detained him except we had a… multistory hostage situation with bomb threat and Agent Edgerton is still the only person in North America who can do a medulla oblongata shot from a helicopter. In the future we will attempt to respect his semi-retirement and previous engagements. Sincerely, Special Agent David Sinclair, Federal Bureau of Investigation.”

Ian ignored the bubble of silence and tried to focus on the bowl of plastic fruit.

“Dude.” The kid sitting next to him finally whispered. “Did you just… like … _kill_ someone?”

Ian looked at his watch. “About twenty minutes ago.”

“Dude… you like… _killed_ someone.”

Ian didn’t look up. “It’s what they pay me to do and if I didn’t half of downtown would be rubble.”

“But…”

Ian turned to the kid. “Kid, my kill rate is classified but it was in triple digits before you were born. I have very steady hands. They have saved more lives than your average brain surgeon even subtracting all the dead.”

“You killed someone and you’re painting plastic fruit!”

“I’ve killed someone then gone to Disneyland. Almost killed someone in Disneyland; child rapist. Believe me, do it enough times, you get over it,” Ian calmly smiled “or just go insane.”


End file.
